


Прими меня!

by Arrogant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrogant/pseuds/Arrogant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз не любит, когда Дерек в волчьем обличии залезает к нему в кровать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прими меня!

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/1049933

Стайлз не любил, когда Дерек в волчьем обличии ночью залезал к нему в кровать. Мало того, что этот волчара начинал пинаться, стараясь полностью уместиться на односпальной кровати, так от него зачастую еще и псиной несло, а когда он, не желая делиться пространством, рычал на Стайлза, это было верх наглости.

Стайлз пытался как-то отгородить от себя Дерека-волка. Он закрывал все двери и окна, но все равно в итоге просыпался в теплых объятиях сильных лап, лесного запаха и тесноты, из-за которой он не мог развалиться на всю кровать, так что приходилось только прижиматься ближе к стенке и ютиться на маленьком клочке пространства, который ему оставил такой добродушный Дерек.

Он пытался обсыпать свою комнату рябиновым пеплом. По кругу рассыпал его и мысленно представлял, что это недосягаемый барьер для оборотня, благодаря которому он точно не пройдет. Но ничего не вышло. То ли после того, как он уснул, вера в такую недосягаемую крепость ослабла, то ли он плохо рассыпал пепел и не заметил брешь, но, в итоге, он все так же проснулся зажатым, как сардина в банке, когда как Дерек лежал на его подушке и довольно что-то урчал.

Терпение Стайлза было не безграничным. Как только Дерек стал обычным человеком, все еще лежащим на его кровати и ущемляющим его права на территорию, Стайлза прорвало. Он высказал все то, что накипело за несколько месяцев приходов Дерека. Оборотень лишь безучастно слушал его, никак не реагируя на повышенный тон подростка, который время от времени его толкал, лишь бы только спихнуть со своей кровати. Но Хейл казался скалой, которую невозможно сдвинуть обычному человеку.

Сокрушаясь над его плохим поведением, он в упор не сводил с Дерека глаз. Тот лишь потянулся, сбросил с себя одеяло и продефилировал в чем мать родила до комода с вещами Стайлза. Не спрашивая разрешения, он достал футболку, боксеры и штаны мальчишки. Под недовольную тираду оделся, и, не глядя на Стилински, выпрыгнул в окно, оставляя подростка одного.

***

 

— Скотт, я так больше не могу. Эта скотина меня уже достала, ну что еще можно сделать, друг? — Стилински шел вместе с Макколлом на предпоследний урок.

У них как раз в расписании была литература, которую они так не любили. И при всем своем желании забить на нее и пойти в новую кафешку, которая открылась недалеко от школы, не представлялось возможным. Если бы, конечно, эта учительница не была настолько строга, что даже взгляд направленный не на доску, она пресекала угрозами отправить к директору.

— Чувак, я честно не знаю. Кстати, ты насквозь провонял Дереком, я даже твой истинный запах не слышу, — поделился своей наблюдательностью Скотт, видя, как Стайлз кривит губы.

— А еще бы я им не пропах, если каждое чертово полнолуние он приходит ко мне, заваливается на кровать и старательно пытается меня оттуда спихнуть, а на утро берет погонять мои вещи, которые потом грязные и пропахшие потом возвращает обратно. С чего бы мне пахнуть Дереком, ума не приложу? — Стайлз возвел руки к небу и уже хотел что-то еще добавить, как прозвенел звонок, что означало, что пытка началась.

Уже выходя из здания школы, Стилински все не мог успокоиться, капая на мозги Скотту о том, какой Дерек засранец, и что надо бы его пристрелить аконитовыми пулями. Подойдя к парковке, подростки обнаружили, что там их дожидается Хейл.  
Он сидел в своей великолепной шевроле и недовольно хмурился каким-то своим мыслям.

— Залезай в машину, — скомандовал Дерек.

— Я никуда с тобой не поеду, у меня еще дела есть, — отозвался Скотт, принимая неприступный вид.

— Я не с тобой разговариваю. Стайлз, живо в машину. — Дерек самодовольно улыбнулся, увидев, как Скотт заливается краской от неловкости.

\- Что? Почему? — Воздух из Стайлза как-будто выбили, он стоял с открытым ртом и урывками хватал так нужный организму кислород.

— Залезай в машину, или я тебя сам в нее посажу. — Терпение Дерека явно было на исходе.

— За тобой приехал такой сексуальный парень, а ты сопротивляешься. Стилински, ты дурак? — проронил рядом проходящий Дэнни. - Эй, если этот идиот от тебя откажется, я буду всегда к твоим услугам. — Это уже адресовалось непосредственно Дереку, который лишь усмехнулся на слова парня. Дэнни подмигнул ему на прощание и пошел к своей машине, возле которой стоял Джексон. Последний недовольно морщился, все же он не хотел, чтобы его пара ушла к какому-то альфе, пусть даже этот альфа был непосредственно его.

— Стайлз, — стальным голосом начал Хейл.

— Ладно, ладно. Друг, если я не вернусь, ты же отомстишь за меня? — Не дожидаясь ответа Макколла, Стилински сел в машину. Как только он захлопнул дверь, шевроле резво умчала их прочь от школьной стоянки.

Дерек остановился у обочины дороги, в нескольких кварталах от дома Стилински.

— Ты не должен ни к кому прикасаться, — сдержанно начал Дерек.

\- Что? Ты вообще кто такой, чтобы мне указывать, ты…

— Стайлз, — рявкнул Дерек. - Ты. Не должен. Ни к кому. Прикасаться. Никогда.

— А то что?

— Не испытывай мое терпение. Ты только мой. — Дерек медленно повернулся к подростку, сияя красной радужкой.

\- Что? С какой стати я твой? — Стайлз немного отодвинулся от Дерека, вжимаясь в дверцу Камаро, пытаясь найти ручку двери.

— Стайлз, ты только мой, и любой, кто к тебе прикоснется — поплатится за это.

— Ты псих, — сказал Стилински, резко дергая ручку двери, но та была заблокирована. Сердце ухнуло вниз.

— Стайлз. — Тихо выдохнул Дерек. — Пойми меня, ты только мой, прими это как факт.

— Черта с два, выпусти меня немедленно, волчья морда. — Стайлзом завладела паника. Он был заперт в замкнутом пространстве с грозным альфой, это кого угодно заставило бы запаниковать.

— Стайлз. — Выдохнул Дерек и потянулся к нему. Подросток прижался спиной к стеклу и зажмурился. — Стайлз, — Дерек рукой бережно притянул подростка за шею и прошептал прямо в губы:

— Прими меня, мне тоже несладко.

Хейл приник к губам подростка, нежно сминая их в поцелуе.  
Поцелуй был практически целомудренным. Дерек немного отстранился от Стайлза, который красный как рак сидел и немного затуманенным взглядом смотрел на оборотня. Дыхание Дерека опалило губы Стайлзу.

— Стайлз, прими меня.

На этот раз подросток сам приник к губам мужчины.

***

 

— Кстати, а почему ты приходил ко мне на четырех лапах? — спросил Стайлз, лежа на своей кровати, нежась в объятиях оборотня.

— Я не мог добиться твоего расположения, волку на это было плевать. Ты пах не мной и это бесило. Поэтому он постоянно перехватывал контроль.

— То есть, когда ты чего-то не сможешь от меня добиться, ты придешь ко мне мохнатым? — Удивился Стилински, закидывая ногу на бедро Дерека.

— Именно. Поэтому ты должен мне во всем потакать, — самодовольно вымолвил Дерек.

— Но секса ты не получишь.

— Это мы еще посмотрим, — сказал Хейл, притягивая Стайлза к себе. — А теперь спи.

***

 

Через две недели к Стайлзу опять завалился Дерек в волчьем обличии.


End file.
